Little Bella
by lilbrig01
Summary: Arabella has been without her family for seven years. When they come back they bring the love of her life with them. But he is a cop who almost caught Dom and crew. Will Dom like this relationship she's starting or will he put a stop to it the way only big brother can. How is Mia and Dom's little sister suppose to decide what's right and wrong in a world where lines are blurred.


Hello! My name is Arabella Marie Toretto. I'm the baby sister to Dom and Mia Toretto. Dom I haven't seen since I was 12 and Mia I haven't seen since I was 14, I'm now 19. They have all been on the run and well I was too young to go. Letty's mom took me in when I was 14 and let me stay with her till I was 17 then I moved back into our old house on my own. That brings me to Letty oh Letty. Her funeral was over 5 years go. I miss Letty so much and the entire team really. Jesse was killed when I was 12. I loved him a whole bunch. Leon took off after everyone else, but to my knowledge never caught up with them. Vince I was told died it broke my heart he survived so much to be killed. Brian the bastard cop was a part of the family now I think. I'm pretty sure Mia married him, I don't know how I feel about that, but seeing as I'll never see them again I don't think it matters. I don't hate Brian or anything, but I sometimes wish we'd never met him then maybe some of this wouldn't have happened, but then I guess Mia wouldn't be so happy, so I guess it's good we met him in a way. I'm sure Dom is hooking up with someone, maybe just for sex or maybe more. Most likely companionship knowing him.

As for me well no one wants to date a fugitive's sister, not even street racers. Dom would be so happy to know I've never done anything because no boy will come near me. I street race for money Hector and his crew taught me a lot after Dom left. They say I'm just as good as Dom, but we'll never know for sure I guess. I still run the store, but I closed the garage up. I can't do both by myself and I don't want to hire strangers I don't trust to work in our garage. I know Dom and Mia would be pissed, but I'm not in college. I can't afford to pay for the garage, house, store, my car, and food and stuff and go to college it's just was too much. I don't really want to go to college, but I know it'd make Dom proud. Maybe one day when I'm not struggling I'll go. Today is Sunday so the store is closed so I'm spending the day at home.

I was in the kitchen doing dishes when I heard a bunch of cars pulling up outside. Hector and his crew are the only people I hang out with and I know it's not them for two reasons. One it's too early for them to be up and two they call before they come. I dry my hands and walk towards the front door. When I walk outside I see a bunch a people standing there. Two black guys, and an Asian guy I didn't recognize then I saw Dom, Letty Mia, and Brian. Mia was holding a baby I said, "Oh. My. Goodness. Dom? Letty? Mia? Brian?" They all looked at me curiously and Dom asked, "Do we know you?" Oh yeah they remember a flat chested no figured short flat haired little girl. I am now 5'5 with a full figure, long legs, I dyed my hair red and has it in soft curls, I had DD boobs now and I was kind of hot. I giggle and said, "Well I'd hope you two would know your little sister." Dom and Mia were shocked. Mia said, "Arabella is that really you?" I giggle and say, "Mia I hate when you use my full name its Ara. Don't make me start using your full name to get my point across." She squealed and handed Brian the baby and ran full force at me she hugged me tight and I hugged her just as tight. Dom hugged me too and said, "Ara I missed you so much. How old are you now?" I smile and say, "19. You'll be happy to know I graduated high school last year." He nods proud and asks, "Who lives here with you?" I sigh and say, "No one. I lived with Letty's mom after Mia left till I was 17 then I came back home. At 16 I started running the store again. And um, well I started racing at 16 too. I'm good Dom they say I'm just as good as you." He said, "I can't be mad at you for racing. You lived alone needed money and you did what you had too. I wasn't here to protect you and I'm sorry." I sigh, "Its ok Dom you're here now."

He then asks, "Well are you going to college at least?" I look down and say, "No Dom I couldn't afford it if I wanted to. I have to pay for the house, the store, my car, and the garage which isn't open, but we still own it. I couldn't bring in strangers to work it and I couldn't sell it. So I just kept it hoping you'd come back one day." He pulled me into a hug again and said, "Oh Ara. You are amazing." I giggled and said, "I try. Now does someone want to explain to me how Letty is alive?" and they did. They told me about what they did from the time they ran to now. I meet Roman, Tej, and, Han. Letty met me and though she still didn't remember when she saw me hit Dom on the back of the head for saying something stupid she told me she could tell we were like sister because there was no way I picked up that trait from Mia. We had gone to our store and got grocery's for a bar b que we're having tonight. Tej and Roman were cooking and we were all kind of standing around when I heard Rome say, "Hey Mia, better hide your baby oil. I'm just playing" I turned around to see a giant gorgeous guy and a smaller pretty girl walking up. The giant guy said, "You better hide that big ass forehead." Tej spits out his drink laughing so hard and I let out a giggle the guy glanced at me and I smiled shyly at him and he smirked back at me. Well excuse me while I pass out. I walked toward Dom and Letty to see who this guy was. He was gorgeous maybe he wouldn't care I was a former fugitives sister. The big guy says, "Its official you're all free. It wasn't half bad having you work for me." Dom laughs and says, "Now we all know you were working for me Hobbs." By now I'm standing by Letty and she puts an arm around me. I smile at her and she smiles back. Brian says, "Agree to disagree. Thank you." Then he and Mia wonder off. Letty pulls me over to the blonde girl and says to her, "Elena." The pretty girl says back, "Letty." Letty thanks her and Elena tells her to keep Dom out of trouble.

I laugh at that and when Dom is done with him moment with Hobbs I skip to him and jump on him. He laughs and picks me up he says, "Elena, Hobbs, this is my sister Arabella that you might remember Mia, Brian and I talking about her constantly. We call her Ara. Ara this is Hobbs and Elena." I get Dom to put me down and I shake their hands. When I shake Elena's I say, "You're really pretty. And you seem nice if you ever want to you should come around and hang out." She smiles and says, "I'd like that very much Ara." I smile and look at Hobbs and say, "You can come by anytime you like too." He nods and smiles at me. I remember that I left my phone in my car so I hurry off to get it.

Bent over digging in my backseat when I heard, "So little Bella, are you a criminal." I giggle, grab my phone and I make my way out of my car. I say, "That depends on how you define criminal Mr. Hobbs." He immediately without hesitation says, "It's Luke." I smile and look him up and down, "Luke suits you." He smirks and says, "So how old are you little Bella?" I giggle again I kind of like that nickname and I say, "19. How old are you big man?" he smirks and says, "32." I giggle and say, "Ooo I like an older man." He smirks at me and says, "Can I get your number little Bella?" I decide to play around with him so I say, "I'll tell you what if you can figure my number out, and I'll do whatever you want within reason." His smirk widens and he says, "Alight little Bella. You got a deal." I put my hand out to shake his but he pulled it to his mouth and kissed it then said, "See you soon little Bella." I giggle and say, "I hope so." We were interrupted by Elena coming down the drive- way. He left with her and I walked back to the bar-b-que.

We had a nice family dinner catching up with each other. Reminding Letty of memories she's forgotten. This new team we have is amazing and I love them all, but I'll never forget our original team. And I'll never stop wondering what happened to Leon. I don't think Dom will either. My nephew is freaking precious I love him so much! Mia and I were doing dishes and she told me all about her wedding and pregnancy. I felt like I was there. After the backyard was clean and the dishes were done we decided to watch a movie. I didn't much pay attention to what they selected or what it was really I was too excited to be here with everyone. It was almost like old times again, and I have missed old times so much. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see I had a text. I didn't recognize the number, but I opened it anyway hoping and praying it was Luke. I nearly squealed when I saw it was him, but I didn't want Dom to find out just yet. It said: It's Luke, little Bella. You challenged a cop to find your number. A DSS agent at that, but you knew I'd find your number little Bella. In fact you wanted me too. As for what I want as my prize, I will pick you up at your house tomorrow night at seven o'clock. Be ready dress nice and I won't tell you were we're going.] I quickly texted back: Ok I'll see you then, Mr. Hobbs.] He didn't text back and I didn't expect him too he didn't seem to be the social type. I'm so excited! I have a date! My first date! Wait oh no I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't know how to act on a date or what to wear. Oh no, no, no. wait Mia and Letty! Duh! They are like experts at this! Dating was always Mia's specialty.

I sent a text to Letty and Mia to meet me in my room. The three of us quickly made it up there. When we were safely in my room I said, "I have a date with Luke Hobbs tomorrow night at seven." They looked shocked and Mia said, "Wow. Um I'm so not used to you dating." I look down and say, "I've never been on a date or with a guy in anyway. No one wants a fugitive's sister." Both girls look guilty and I shrug and say, "It's none of your fault boys are stupid." We giggle and they agree to prepare me and help me get ready. We started going through all of clothes and found a perfect outfit for tomorrow. It was simply beautiful classy, but hot. We talked over the dating protocol and how you should act. They taught me how to flirt and tease the guy you like. They told that it could work to make him a little jealous. Showed me how to lightly touch his arm or chest to drive him crazy. I feel completely ready for tomorrow! This day started out like every other dreadful day I've been having lately, but then everything changed. I got my family back and met the man of my dreams. Today everything changed and I'm so glad it did life was getting to boring around here.


End file.
